


Worth It

by GeniusFangirl



Category: South Park
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Trans Kyle, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 16:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7899934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusFangirl/pseuds/GeniusFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyle finally gathers up the courage to tell his best friends his deepest, darkest secret.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Worth It

**Author's Note:**

> This was written because I crave Trans Male Kyle and I also crave Kyle x Kenny x Stan x Eric. What better solution than to write it myself?

 

Kyle paced back and forth in his room, one hand twisting a lock of curly red hair. With the other, he was nervously biting the nail off his curled index finger. His brows were furrowed in thought and contemplation.  
  
The Broflovski house was empty, aside from him, since his father was at work until at least 7 and his mother was all the way up in Canada with his little brother, Ike.  
  
_What's the worst that could happen? Kenny already knows, he's on my side_  Kyle huffed as he gave himself a mental pep talk. _They've been my best friends since forever, they won't chuck me out of the group. Oh fuck, what if they do?_  
Kyle's gut twisted uncomfortably as his nerves started to get the better of him. He threw both of his hands down in frustration. Doubting won't get him anywhere.  
He dug through his pockets and fished out his phone, the clock showed that it was already 12:28pm. Pulling up his contacts and clicking on Stan's name Kyle sent him a text saying to meet him at his house. He sent the same message to Kenny and Eric. All three of them agreed.  
  
Stan got there first, he lived closest after all. Then it was Cartman and lastly, Kenny. _The gangs all here_  Kyle joked in his head, even his thought's voice sounded scared.  
  
Kyle turned his head to look Kenny in the eyes. The blonde straight away knew exactly why Kyle had asked them all to hang out. The nervousness was clear in his apple green eyes.  
Kenny had talked to Kyle a couple of weeks ago when he had jumped through Kyle's window dressed as Mysterion and accidentally caught Kyle getting ready for bed. Kyle had only just taken off his shirt so he hadn't taken his chest binder off yet. Kyle was so relieved that Kenny didn't have a problem with it that he could've cried (which he actually did but don't tell anyone). Ever since then Kenny has been trying to talk Kyle into telling their best friends. Something Kyle refused up until now.  
  
"You guys wanna play some videogames? My dad bought some more controllers." Kyle stalled, earning a nudge in the shoulder from Kenny that went unnoticed by Stan and Cartman.  
"Hell yeah." Cartman clapped his large hands together with a smirk to show that he was definitely going to win this time. Just like he said last time, and the time before, and the time before that...etc.etc. You get the drift.  
  
The four teens made their way upstairs, to Kyle's room. There was only enough room on his bed for three of them so Kenny took the floor. Of course, Kyle offered to give up his space but Kenny waved it off and settled for resting the back of his head on Kyle's soft, freckled thighs. Kyle only noticed at that moment that he was still wearing his pajamas (a long sleeved Terrance and Philip shirt he got when he was 12 {it still fit} and matching shorts).  
Nobody questioned Kenny's actions. They all knew that Kenny was pansexual and without a doubt had the most...interesting...sex life out of all of them. That boy is known in South Park for fucking anything with a heartbeat and a way to voice consent. Well, he tries. He hasn't had the pleasure of getting down and dirty with Kyle, Cartman, or Tweek so far but he's planning on ticking them off the list at some point. Well, maybe not Tweek, Kenny somehow doubted that Craig would share Tweek with anyone. Or vice versa.  
  
 It was already 1 o'clock by the time Kyle had completely destroyed Stan, Kenny and Cartman twice. He had swiped the floor with them!  
"When did you get good? Sneaky fuckin Jew." Cartman sneered, he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.  
"Fuck you, fatass." Kyle furrowed his brows and scowled.  
Eric muttered something about 'big bones' and 'damn genetics' before he decided to fall backwards onto Kyle's green duvet with a pout on his face.  
  
Kyle felt Kenny's head roll back in his lap so he looked down to meet Kenny's sky blue eyes. Kenny nodded in Stan's and Cartman's direction with a 'aren't-you-gonna-say-something?' stare.

Kyle sighed and felt his insides twist again with nerves. The redhead took a deep breath.  
"Stan? Cartman? Can I tell you something?" Kyle's brain was already regretting what his mouth was saying. His heart was speeding in his chest and his hands were starting to shake at the thought of coming clean. He didn't want to possibly lose two of his best friends.  
A look of confusion and worry passed over Stan's and Cartman's faces (even though the latter would deny it later on).  
"What's the matter, dude?" Stan asked with furrowed brows, he didn't like it when his super best friend was upset and he certainly didn't like not knowing why.  
"I...I," Kyle stammered and looked down at Kenny for support. Kenny offered a smile and reached back to grip Kyle's hand in his own. Kyle took another deep breath. "I'm transgender." He rushed.  
"Wait - are you a girl or a boy then?" Cartman asked and then added, "I mean, like, are you a trans girl or trans boy?"  
Eric didn't mean for his question to sound so ignorant and mean, it was just the way he spoke.  
"Trans boy." Kyle explained. Cartman nodded in understanding. Stan still hadn't said anything.  
  
Kyle noticed that his super best friend was just sitting there in thought. The redhead had a moment of panic when he thought Stan might hate him. But it became clear that he didn't hate him when Stan wrapped his arms around Kyle's shoulders.  
"Don't worry, dude, we still love you."  
Kyle let out a deep sigh and melted into Stan's grip, resting his head on his collarbone.  
"Told you they'd be fine with it." Kenny said smugly, turning around so his face was settled in Kyle's thighs, making Kyle jump then run his hand through golden blonde locks.  
"How come Kenny already knew?" Cartman asked, sounding a bit offended.  
"Mmmpphmh." Kenny tried to explain but none of them could understand him with his voice muffled by legs.  
"What?" Kyle, Stan (who had let go of Kyle to look at the blonde) and Eric said simultaneously. Kenny huffed and reluctantly lifted his head up.  
"Accident." Was all he said. Stan and Eric both let out 'oh's and nodded their heads. Kenny lowered his head back down, nuzzling into Kyle's soft inner thigh. Kyle tensed a bit but otherwise didn't react, he went back to calmly stroking his friend's messy hair.  
  
Kyle was expecting a bit of shouting this evening, maybe a bit of cussing and a whole loud of confusion. But, instead, he got sweet support and kindness and love. All he could think was one thing, coming out to them was definitely worth it.


End file.
